Gamer dream come true?
by Sir Dr. Pinkleton III cubic
Summary: A gamer without much hope gets sent to the realm of Hyrule. Will he find his way home? Will he even want to go back? Rated M for strong, coarse language.


Chapter 1: so, a lazy worker walks into a store...

"doo doo DOO doo doo DOO..." I tooted quietly to myself as I walked along a shadowed dirt path.

"Must you sing that damn song? We hear it enough in this forest already!" said my fairy.

"Hey!" I retorted, stopping," Who's the savior of the universe here? You or me?" I yelled back.

"Without me you wouldn't be able to figure anything out you annoying elf!" the fairy retorted.

"ME annoying? all I hear from you is: "Help me! help me! I can't even defend myself against a spider because I'm just a worthless fairy-" I said in a dry, high pitched voice.

"Well at least I'm intelligent enough to know what a friggin' switch looks like..."

"Come on, who would've seen that button? Who even makes those things?"

"The makers of the temples, idiot."

Aren't we great couple? Anywho, let me back up a bit and explain the situation. My name is Jason. I'm 19 years old, born and raised in the rainy and cold place of Oregon, USA. I was sleeping soundly at home one particularly stormy day when my phone rang. With droopy eyes, I sat up from my crusty matteress and picked up the old, light green phone. It turned out to be my supervisor from the Video Rental store, telling me that he needed someone to cover another worker because she became sick. After a short quabble, I reluctantly agreed and told him I'd be there within a half hour. I didn't have a car, and when I missed the early bus I 'hoofed' it the 3 miles to work.  
So, an hour later, I come into the store with my uniform on, dripping wet and cold. I covered my eyes from the flourescant lights as my boss, John, hurridly walked over to me.

"Where the hell have you been!?!" John complained.

"Coming over here." I replied bluntly.

"What if a group of customers came in? I wouldn't be able to handle it by myself!"

"John, it's 7 AM on a rainy sunday. Get a grip, noone's going to buy a rental today."

After that, John started rambling on about procedure, priorities and the such. I ignored him and sat comfortably at my seat by the cash register, and pulled out my gameboy.

"And another thing, you can't always be playing on that stupid machine! I mean for christ's sake, you play it while helping the customers, ignoring the job of giving there change back or even taking there money from them in the first place!"

I looked up at him. "It's called a freebee. It promotes sales. And Jesus had nothing to do with it."

"Damnit Jason, I swear that if you mess up one more time I'm going to fire you!"

"So? it's not like this job pays well anyway," I said, turning back to my game.

John sighed, and said quietly "Jason, give me the gameboy."

I ignored him and slayed a rat-looking thing. The sound of the rain patting against the window was the only sound other than the noises from my handheld.

"Jason please, for the sake of my sanity give me the damn handheld."

I continued ignoring him and ventured into another room of the dungeon.

He raised his voice, "This is you're last chance before I chuck it out the door!"

I, once again, ignored him, falling into a crevise by accident.

"That's it!" John yelled as he ripped the handheld from my hand and stormed towards the door. My eyes widened as I got out of my seat, and attempted to stop him.

"John, John, listen to me! I'm sorry, just give me back the DS before anything bad happens."

"Fuck You!" He yelled angrily. he preceded outside into the storm, with me trailing behind him.

"John, your being irrational!"

John turned to me and promptly threw down the handheld hard onto the dirty concrete, breaking it open.

"Fuck your gameboy, fuck your games, and fuck your lazy ass!" he yelled, pointing at me. "You have no idea what responsibility is do you?! You don't deserve a home much less a video game!" Lighning struck close-by.

"But does that condone destroying my property!?!" I replied, raising my ownvoice. The rain was pounding.

"Don't you have any priorities? I'm surprised you even lived this long!"

He wiped his eyes from the rain, but when he could see forward again my fist was in his face. He gave a startled look before I made contact, feeling his jaw rub against my fist as I pushed him forward. He flew a good foot, being the scrawny guy he is.

Before anything else could happen, A bolt of lightning came down between us. In what seemed like slow motion, the lightning bolt crashed down upon the ground in front of both of us. It was a sight to behold, an electrical sphere leaving from the source of impact, growing as miliseconds passed by. The orb soon enveloped John, the broken gameboy and I in a bright flash and a grand boom. In reflex, I shut my eyes and brought my hand up to shield them as I was thrown backwards. With a thump I layed still on the ground, fear telling me not to move. After what felt to be five minutes of staying still, I noticed that I couldn't feel, nor hear any rain.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with pitch black darkness. I sat up slowly, feeling the aches in my body, then stood up, regaining my balance.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness. Nothing came back. I called out again, but was only met with silence once again.

I walked forward, hoping to run into something familiar, like a wall or a door. I eventually did, literally. I fell backwards hitting the floor again.

"God dammit, how many times am I going to fall over today?" I asked myself.

I got back up and felt around the wall for a door, then for a handle. After enough time to make a good sammich, I had found the knob. I breathed in, sighed, and opened the door.

Answering my previous question, I fell backwards at the awe of what I saw. 


End file.
